littlesounddjfandomcom-20200213-history
PC Keyboard Interface
How to create an adapter for connecting a computer keyboard to your Gameboy A nice tutorial is here: http://the.fontvir.us/b10g/?id=12 ... and here http://chipmusic.org/forums/topic/404/xeros-lsdj-keyboard-tutorial/ You will need 4 wires from the Gameboy serial port: The GND (Ground), Clock, and Data In (Serial In), and +5V (You can aso use a separate power supply for this) Connect the +5V and GND to +5V and GND on the keyboard connector, and connect the Clock and Data In pins of the Gameboy to the Clock / Data pins on the keyboard. It's that easy. The male keyboard connector pinout is: 5 pin 180 deg DIN connector 6 pin MINIDIN connector --------------------------- ----------------------- _ (2) 1 Clk (5) (6) 1 Data (5) (4) 2 Data | 2 - (3) (1) 3 - (3) (4) 3 GND 4 GND 4 +5V 5 VCC (1) (2) 5 Clock 6 - (looking at connector) Note: A standard Nintendo Gamelink Link Cable won't carry the +5V line. It only carries GND, CLK, DATA IN, DATA OUT. You can use a separate power source for the keyboard if you like. It'll work just as well. The Gameboy jack pinout is: Gameboy link port no Description Color(Form GBATEK by Martin Korth) ----------------- _____________ 1 +5V N/A / 5 3 1 \ 2 Serial out Red(orange) | =###=###=###= | 3 Serial in Orange(red) | 6 4 2 | 4 Reserved(SD if it exists) Brown `---------------' 5 Clock Green (looking at GB) 6 GND Blue Note on Serial in/out connections: Note that the lines are crossed, the out line goes to the in line on the other side. *The SERIAL IN pin on the Gameboy goes to the DATA pin on the keyboard. *The CLOCK pin on the Gameboy goes to the CLOCK pin on the keyboard. *The GND pin on the Gameboy goes to the GND pin on the keyboard. The VCC pin on the keyboard goes to either the VCC (+5V) pin on the gameboy, or to the (+) electrode of a battery. (The battery connects to the keyboard's VCC and and the keyboards/Gameboys GND junction). Simple enough? (Info taken from http://gbdevers.freeservers.com/) WARNING POPUPS! ---- Here's a picture..ps2 view is looking into the plug,(view from sockets prespective.!! Not getting this to work with LSDj? Use this checklist: #Check the pins. #Make sure SYNC setting is set to KEYBD. #Remember: To be able to play on the keyboard, the sequencer must be running. #Check the pins again. I'm not implying that YOU are actually this stupid – but most people actually look at the keyboard connector from the wrong direction on the first try. Or something like that. #If none of the above works, try exchanging the SIN and SOUT lines. ---- Q : Is there a way to have a Keyboard interface AND a MIDI sync on the same Greyboy? It would definately be cool for syncing LSDj to other devices and having the added control of a keyboard... A: No! Q : I there a way to have a BPM sync running when using the Keyboard interface? A: See previous, or what? The DMG-07 4 player adapter cable has all the needed lines (including +5v). I determined the cable colors using a multimeter: #brown (+5V) #red (serial out) #yellow (serial in) #– (reserved) #green (clock out) #blue (gnd)